The End of The End, Part 1
Ben 10: Aftermath Episode 1: The end of the end: Part 1 Script After the events at the end of Ultimate Alien, Bens’ family and friends throw a celebration party for him at his home. Grandpa Max: Three cheers for Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! They all cheer for Ben. Ben: Eh, It wasn’t that hard, but thanks for being so kind! Kevin: Ben! What have they done to you?!?!(sarcastic) Ben: Shut it Kevin! Gwen: Come on Kevin! He saved the world for petes sake! The least you can do is show some decency! Grandpa Max: Kevin, Listen to Gwen. At least she’s thought of setting up for college! Ben: What?!?!? They’re going to college! Why didn’t anybody tell me? Grandpa Max: We thought you knew. Ben glares at his parents, furiously. Bens’ Parents make a small nervous giggle at the same time. Ben: I think my best days might be behind me... *Flash* A month later... Ben, Gwen and Kevin are standing in an alleyway in the sunset as the latter two are leaving towards Gwen’s new college were Kevin will be living in the area. Gwen: Goodbye, Ben Kevin: See you again when the time comes. Ben: When an opportunity appears, a Hero must go solo. Ben points at himself. Gwen: ( To ben) I’ll miss your cocky attitude. Gwen and Kevin get inside a cab and drive away in the distance waving at Ben one last time. Ben walks to his house and goes inside to be accompanied by Grandpa Max, who just happens to be cooking something that Ben will most likely hate or despise. Ben: ( Looking sad) Hey Grandpa Max. Grandpa Max: Ben, Don’t be so down. Sure Kevin and Gwen are gone, but you still have me! And...... Ben is confused by Grandpa Max’s Pause and is starting to feel nervous. Grandpa Max: my DELICIOUS food! Grandpa Max opens a pot on a stove, shoving it in Ben’s face with big tentacles popping out of it. Ben: *screams* Ben falls over on his back. Grandpa Max: ( Looking at a squid-like-alien inside the pot which was squirming it’s tentacles at Ben.) Eh, How did that get in there? Grandpa Max pulls out the squid- alien, closes the pot and throws the squid on the ground and then pulls a null void projecter and sucks the squid-alien in. Grandpa Max: ( Shaking the Null Void projector while it sends out small shocks of electricity) Figures. This thing has been malfunctioning all week. I’ll get in the rustbucket soon and fix it. Grandpa Max opens the pot again but hides it away from Ben’s face. Grandpa Max: Now... The real masterpiece! Grandpa Max shows the inside of the pot to Ben. It’s filled with burnt cockroaches. Ben: *screams* Ben squirms away once again. Ben: Cockroaches! Grandpa Max: Indeed. Ben: That’s disgusting! How could you cook that?!? Grandpa Max: Oh please. It’s not that bad. He grabs a cockroach and eats it. Ben: Ewww..... Grandpa Max: Just suck it up and follow me. Ben: To where? Grandpa Max: To the underground plumber base. Ben: To fix the null void projector? I thought you were going to fix it in the Rustbucket? Grandpa Max: I need to find the blueprints to find out how! Ben and Max walk into a corridor and Max flips a plant pot over opening a trap door that the duo were standing on. Ben: (Falling) Ahhhhhhhh!!!!! Grandpa Max: Relax! The two land on a mattress in a huge green-mechanical room with omnitrix symbols everywhere. Ben: ( To Grandpa Max) Real High tech(sarcastic). Couldn’t you get an elevator?!?! Grandpa Max: Budgets’ small, Ben. The two get off the mattress and walk up to a huge table, decorated with blueprints and schematics of many kinds. Grandpa Max grabs a blueprint and reads it. Grandpa Max: Perfect. Ben: You found it? Grandpa Max: No Ben, I found a person made out of Ice cream. (Sarcastic) Ben: Enough funny business. Just fix the projector! Grandpa Max: You think I can do it here? Ben: Uh, Yeah. Grandpa Max: The equipments in the Rust Bucket. We’ll have to fix it there. Follow me. The two walk to a thin chamber with a glass door in front. Grandpa Max: Get in. Ben: Right on! The two get inside the chamber. Grandpa Max: Jump on the count of 3! Ben: What? Grandpa Max: Just do It! Ben: Whatever floats your boat! Grandpa Max: 1....2............3!!!! The two jump and the floor they were standing on in the chamber suddenly splits apart revealing a giant propeller that flies the duo up in the air and out the base through a self-opening latch on the roof. Ben: Woah! As soon as they are blown out Ben falls flat on his face while Max land perfectly on his feet like a gymnast. Ben: ( In pain to Max) You couldn’t afford an elevator but you could afford a giant propeller?!?!? Grandpa Max: We made the propeller ourselves from scrap. Ben: Well you could of told me that was going to happen! Grandpa Max: Seeing you fall on your face is much more entertaining! Ben: Thanks. (sarcastic) Grandpa Max: Anyway, you should remember that plumber base down there for the future. It could save your life. Ben: A hero can protect Himself! Thank you! Grandpa Max: (sighs) Let’s get in the rustbucket and fix that projector! Ben: Whatever. The two walk outside to the rustbucket. Ben: Grandpa Max, It just hit me. Why did you have the base under my house? Grandpa Max: So that whenever I come over to your house and I’m bored, I can just work down there. So what I’m talking about is, that whenever I say that I need to go to the toilet when I visit your parents, what I really mean is that I need to go to a secret underground base to fix the machine that traps aliens in another dimension. Ben: Complicated. They go inside the Rustbucket. Grandpa Max: Time to fix this. He pulls out the Null void projector from his pocket and puts it on a small table made out of marble. Grandpa Max: ( To ben) get me a screwdriver! Ben opens a draw and finds a screwdriver then gives it to Max. Grandpa Max: Thank You! He unscrews a bolt. Grandpa Max: ( To ben) Get me a wrench! Ben gets him a wrench and gives it to him. Grandpa Max: Thanks for your help. Grandpa Max unscrews another bolt only for the projector to start shaking, then filling the room with a bright, purple light. Ben: What’s Happening?!?! Grandpa Max: This shouldn’t happen! The two are knocked back and a humanoid figure appears in the center of the room next to the projector. Grandpa Max: Devora?!?!?!? TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Premieres